battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seeding
A Seeding system was introduced for the ABC reboot of BattleBots. Here, all robots that had qualified for the bracket phase of the tournament were each given a ranking, largely based on how they had performed or how popular they were. This also determined who would fight each other in the bracket phase; the highest ranked robot would fight the lowest ranked robot, for example. Robots selected as wildcards were also seeded, although this rarely affected their rank - often they outranked robots that won their battles if they proved more impressive. In the Discovery Season 3, a "fight card" format was introduced, which allowed each robot to have up to four non-Desperado matches to impress the selection committee, where the most impressive robots would get into the Top 16. While seeding and selection remained the same, this season added new elements to guarantee spots in the Top 16. In episode 11, a "Desperado Tournament" was held, where 8 robots who had a poor start to the season fought in a bracket similar to the world championship bracket for a guaranteed spot in the Top 16. Of the 8 robots, Lock-Jaw won the tournament. In the final fight card episode, episode 17, two play-in matches were held for the 15th and 16th seeds. End Game, Brutus, and WAR Hawk fought in a rumble for the 15th seed, and after Brutus had its front-end ripped off and End Game was flipped, WAR Hawk won by KO. Afterward, a 6-bot rumble was held for the 16th seed between Bombshell, Gigabyte, Valkyrie, Red Devil, Lucky, and DUCK! Bombshell won in a unanimous judges' decision against DUCK!, allowing it to take the 16th seed. In the Discovery Season 4, the "fight card" format was continued, and so was the Desperado Tournament, its winner being Black Dragon. After several robots had similar records at the end of the regular season, the post-season was kicked off in episode 14 with a series of play-in matches and one play-in rumble for the bottom 8 seeds in the Top 16 Bracket. ABC Season 1 1. Tombstone 2. Icewave 3. Bite Force 4. Bronco 5. Stinger 6. Lock-Jaw 7. Warrior Clan 8. OverDrive 9. Witch Doctor 10. Ghost Raptor 11. Overhaul 12. Warhead 13. Plan X 14. HyperShock 15. Chomp 16. Radioactive ABC Season 2 1. Tombstone 2. Bronco 3. Witch Doctor 4. Bite Force 5. Stinger 6. Son of Whyachi 7. Minotaur 8. Icewave 9. Beta 10. Complete Control 11. HyperShock 12. Yeti 13. Chomp 14. Cobalt 15. Razorback 16. Brutus 17. Lock-Jaw 18. Ghost Raptor 19. Bombshell 20. Captain Shrederator 21. Lucky 22. Warrior Clan 23. Warhead 24. Overhaul 25. Nightmare 26. Blacksmith 27. Poison Arrow 28. Mega Tento 29. The Ringmaster 30. Red Devil 31. Chrome Fly 32. Escape Velocity Discovery Season 3 Desperado Tournament 1. Lock-Jaw 2. Gigabyte 3. Lucky 4. Valkyrie 5. Hypothermia 6. Gemini 7. Double Dutch 8. Kraken World Championship 1. Tombstone 2. Bronco 3. Bite Force 4. Minotaur 5. Sawblaze 6. Icewave 7. Yeti 8. Son of Whyachi 9. Lock-Jaw 10. Whiplash 11. Rotator 12. Monsoon 13. Witch Doctor 14. HUGE 15. WAR Hawk 16. Bombshell Discovery Season 4 Desperado Tournament 1. Minotaur 2. WAR Hawk 3. Black Dragon 4. End Game 5. Gruff 6. Captain Shrederator 7. Ragnarök 8. Lucky World Championship 1. Bite Force 2. Witch Doctor 3. Hydra 4. Tombstone 5. Whiplash 6. Death Roll 7. Sawblaze 8. Black Dragon 9. Lock-Jaw 10. Son of Whyachi 11. Yeti 12. HUGE 13. Quantum 14. Minotaur 15. Blacksmith 16. Uppercut Category:Terminology